The sequencing of the human genome has revolutionized cancer research. The Genomics Core is an Institutional Shared Resource, shared between the Koch Institute and three other MIT units, which provides Center Members with integrated and comprehensive services in genome-wide analyses. In the prior period, this Core (previously named the Microarray Technologies Core) focused specifically on microarray-based technologies. As part of a core-wide reorganization plan, the mission of this shared Genomics Core was greatly expanded in the current period. First, the Core took on the responsibility for providing all of our next generation sequencing capabilities (previously offered by the Biopolymers & Proteomics Core). Second, it recently established oncology-focused, high throughput small molecule and shRNA screening capabilities, with support from CCSG developmental and MIT funds. The Core also acquired new instrumentation and an expanded staff to support both of these activities. In the current period, the Core is used by more than 80% of the Center Members, including investigators from all four Programs. Thus, this Shared Resource is essential to the success of the Koch Institute mission. In the upcoming period, this Core will continue to offer a wide range of state-of-the-art genome-wide technologies to support the Koch Institute?s cancer research mission. Notably, Center Members represent 55% of the total usage of the Cores services, but the requested CCSG budget is less than 50% of the total stakeholder contributions.